John Rambo
John Rambo is the main protagonist of the Rambo series. Story John Rambo is first seen attempting to get take out from a diner. After being forced to leave, he meets Sora and his friends for the first time. In the town of Hope, Washington, Teasle first spots them and drives them out, but Sora, Riku, Kairi and Rambo are arrested as they reenter, as Goofy and Donald escape. In the police station, Rambo experiences flashbacks of his horrors of the Vietnam War then Goofy and Donald rescue their friends. After they escape to the mountains, they are spotted by Art Galt whom Sora and Rambo kill. Will Teasle then planned to avenge his friend but his police team is defeated. When Rambo is contacted, he hears Sam Trautman's voice and speaks to him about the events unfolding. The team is ambushed by the National Guard but escape into a cave they excavate their way out of and steal an Army Truck. In the town, Rambo and his friends fight their battle with Teasle. After Trautman intervenes, Rambo is comforted and he admits that it was all his idea so that Sora and his friends can go free. As Rambo is taken out to a car, Sora promises he and Rambo will meet again. On the second visit, Sora and Trautman visit Rambo in a labor camp. Sora gives Rambo full clemency and releases him. Outside in a car, Trautman tells Rambo that the soldier and Sora are to go to Vietnam and search for P.O.W.s. They meet Marshall Murdock at briefing and the bureaucrat tells them to photograph the prisoners, not rescue them, or even engage the enemy. After parachuting into Nam, they meet up with agent Co-Bao. They head upstream to a prison camp and Sora and Rambo free a prisoner. The next day, Murdock betrays the group and orders the mission aborted. Rambo, his friends and the prisoner are captured. Sora and Rambo meet Col. Podovsky while trapped in a cesspool. At night, Podovsky interrogates the 2 men while in another house, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy are in torturing sports by the Vietnamese. After discussion, Podovsky warns Rambo to contact his superiors but instead, Rambo threatens Murdock. Sora and Rambo recover their tools, and rescue their friends while Co-Bau arrives. The next day, events erupt, Co-Bau is killed, Sgt. Yushin is dropped to his death, a 2 pronged assault is planned. After the rescue of the P.O.W.s, Podovsky gives chase in a helicopter. In a river, Sora and Rambo pretend their dead and fire LAW rockets at the helicopter, killing Podovsky. At the base, Sora and Rambo head in to threaten Murdock while Kairi and the others shower up. Rambo threatens that Murdock rescue other prisoners. Outside, Rambo tells his colonel that he wants his country to be proud of how he and his men fought then leaves with the words "Day by day." Sora and Rambo cross pathes again later on in Thailand after a stick match. Sora warns Rambo that Trautman was captured in Afghanistan and they must join together again. In Afghanistan, they see Mousa, leader of the Mujahideen and after a helicopter fight, they must take action immediately. Sora and Rambo attempt to rescue Trautman one night but are ambushed by Zaysen's men and forced to leave. The next day, Sora goes back with Rambo, but also brings Donald and Goofy to provide distractions for the guards. After freeing Trautman, they first knock out Zaysen and they escape in a helicopter. After forcing to land, Sora, Trautman, and Rambo fight a tunnel battle against Kourov's squad. When they were cornered, Rambo and his friends were prepared to "fuck 'em!" and kill all of Zaysen's men. Mousa, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy arrive with the Mujahideen at the last second and fend off the Russians while Rambo and Sora steal a Russian tank and kill Zaysen. Deciding not to stay, Rambo and Trautman with Sora and his friends depart. Abilities John Rambo has his knife as his primary weapon. He can also use an assault rifle and his bows and arrows. At higher levels of experience, Rambo will be able to use explosive arrows like he did in Vietnam. His physical strength can also help fight off enemies. He and Sora can also do a special throw attack to a single enemy. Quotes *Is there a law prohibiting me from eating here? (Rambo to Teasle about eating in Hope, Washington) *What the hell took you? (Rambo asking Donald where he was in the police garage) *I could have killed 'em all, I could kill you. In town you're the law, out here it's me. Don't push it. Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe. Let it go. Let it go.(Rambo's warning to Teasle) *Listen sir, those guys drew first blood, and they have to go! (Rambo talking with Trautman about Teasle over the radio) *It's time we put that chicken shit cop down Sora! (Rambo referring to Teasle after stealing an army truck) *What? I should just photograph and let 'em rot? (Rambo questioning Murdock over American P.O.W.s) *I can't believed we got dissed. (Rambo to Sora over Murdock dissing him for extraction) *Murdock...I'm coming to get you! (Rambo threatening Murdock while in captivity) *Okay you heard Sora. We're gonna attack from both land and air. (Rambo after hearing Sora's P.O.W. rescue plan in Vietnam) Category:Hiromichi Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts III Characters Category:Allies